People can use telephone systems to conduct real time two-way voice communications without having to be at the same physical location. Traditional land-line based telephone systems connect one telephone set to another through one or more switching centers, operated by one or more telephone companies, over a land-line based telephone network which was typically a circuit switched network.
Current telephone systems may also use a packet switched network for a telephone connection. A packet switched network is typical in a computer data environment. Recent developments in the field of Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) allow the delivery of voice information using the Internet Protocol (IP), in which voice information is packaged in a digital form of discrete packets rather than in the traditional circuit-committed protocols of the public switched telephone network (PSTN).
Cellular communication networks allow a cellular phone to connect to a nearby cellular base station through an air interface for wireless access to a telephone network. Recent developments in wireless telephone systems allow not only voice communications but also data communications. For example, cellular phones can now receive and send messages through a Short Message Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), or data communication connections. For example, web pages can be retrieved through wireless cellular links and displayed on cellular phones. Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) has been developed to overcome the constraints of relatively slow and intermittent nature of wireless links to access information similar or identical to World Wide Web.
Telephone systems are frequently used in conducting business. Telephone numbers are typically provided in advertisements, web sites, directories, etc., as a type of contact information to reach businesses, experts, persons, etc.
The Internet provides another communication media that can also be used as an advertisement media to reach globally populated web users. For example, advertisements can be included in a web page that is frequently visited by web users. Typically, advertisements included in web pages contain only a limited amount of information (e.g., a small paragraph, an icon, etc.); and links in the advertisements are used to direct the visitors to the web sites of the advertisers for further detailed information. For certain arrangements, the advertisers pay for the advertisements based on the number of visits directed to their web sites by the links in the advertisements, or based on the number of presentations of the advertisements.
Performance based advertising generally refers to a type of advertising in which an advertiser pays only for a measurable event that is a direct result of an advertisement being viewed by a consumer. For example, in one form of performance-based search advertising, an advertisement is included within a result page of a keyword search. Each selection (“click”) of the advertisement from the results page is the measurable event for which the advertiser pays. In other words, payment by the advertiser is on a per click basis in such advertising.
A social network represents a social structure in which a network of nodes can be used to represent a network of individuals or organizations and the connections between the nodes in the network represent the direct social connections. Web sites can be used to register the social connections of members of a social network and provide features such as automatic address book updates, viewable profiles, services to introduce members to each other to make new social connections, etc. Some internet social networks are organized around business connections; and some internet social networks are organized around common interests.